


Clouds of Smoke

by orphan_account



Category: All Time Low
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 20:26:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2520695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack has always found Alex Gaskarth and smoking hot. Put those two together, and it's impossible for him to take eyes off of him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clouds of Smoke

Jack POV

I couldn’t help it, by eyes were fixated on him. Alex Gaskarth was someone that I doubt anyone minded to look at. With that hair, and mischievous ever-present smile, I could’ve stared at him all day.

Except right now he was smoking, which was the one thing that could turn me on simply by sight. He was probably not allowed to be smoking right outside the school, but I knew he was the type that didn’t really consider those kinds of consequences.

After he took a drag he glanced at me and I quickly looked away. He released the cloud of smoke and dangled the cigarette between his lips as he walked towards me, smiling smugly.

“You want one?” he asked and held out the pack.

It dawned on me he thought I just wanted to smoke rather than thinking he was just hot Truthfully, I had never smoked before. I had no clue if he was and I didn’t want to take the risk and just say I was staring at him, so I took one out and put it between my lips. He handed me his lighted and I lit it up. I took a drag and immediately went into a coughing fit.

“First one?” he asked and I nodded.

He chuckled, holding the cigarette between two fingers moving closer to me, and took another drag. To my surprise, he blew the smoke into my slightly open mouth and I suddenly felt his warm lips on mine.

I was surprised at first but I kissed him back, feeling one hand in my hair. I held him by the hips, being careful not to singe him with the cigarette.

We were like that for a few minutes until he pulled away and pecked my forehead.

I felt my cheeks warm up and he smirked at me and took another drag, and went back to where he was standing before.

I shook off the feeling and took another drag, only to go off into another fit of coughs.


End file.
